


He Doesn't Have Lily's Eyes (Working Title)

by Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All younger gen relationsships won't happen until later, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark is light, Dumbledore Bashing, Everything is so messed up, F/M, Gen, Good Tom Riddle, Gryffindor Theodore Nott, Light is Dark, Lily Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, McGonagall Bashing, Molly/Ginny/Ron bashing, Multi, Non-Binary Harry Potter, Possibly a creature fic, SLYTHERIN PERCY, Slytherin Fred, Slytherin George, Slytherin Harry, Sorting Hat changing perceptions, Voldemort is not evil, all houses are equal, perhaps evil Dumbledore, slytherin neville, weird shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek/pseuds/Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is not, as everyone believes, James and Lily's son. Oh, he's James son. Just not Lily's. Instead he is James and Severus' child, with James being the carrier. He has three younger siblings, and the last name Potter-Snape instead of just Potter. Only, no one knows this, instead believing everything Dumbledore has told them over the years, including the lies about his parentage.<br/>But now he's starting Hogwarts, and everything is about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Decade

As the hooded figure brandished their wand, a young child's cries could be heard through the house.  
"Where is that accursed woman?" The man muttered, following the cries that seemed so familiar. Reaching a room with the door closed, he flung it open, startling the red-headed woman inside. Placing the young child in her arms into a conveniently located crib, she snatched up her own wand.  
"If you to want to kill him you'll have to go through me." She muttered, aiming a jinx at the robed man.  
"No problem, my dear." He answered as, with a word, the woman crumpled to the floor, eyes still open. Turning to the child, he said the same thing he had said to the woman, faintly gasping with surprise when the curse rocketed back towards him. Before he could even begin to dodge, it hit him with such force he went flying back, knocking the wall back with the force he hit it.  
Startled, the young boy cried out, as a lightening shaped cut started to bleed on his forehead.  
◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆  
Blue eyes jumped open as a single, niggling, word worked it's way into a young black-haired man's brain.  
"Severus!" He gasped out quietly, startling the person kneeling beside him.  
"What'd you say, mate?" Another man said, brushing his long dark brown hair out of his eyes.  
"I need to get home." He answered, sitting up quickly. His friend frowned, but didn't move to stop him as he got up and found his way out of the spacious building they were in. Stepping out the door, the man turned on his heel and disappeared.  
There was a' crack' as he reappeared in front of the house where the robed man had so recently been. His eyes widened, and he raced forward into it. Following the same path as the man earlier, he ran into the room where the woman's body still lay.  
"You." He spat at the dead body, although he did not stop, but rather continued forward without missing a beat. Picking up the young boy in the crib, he spun around to leave. As he stepped out of the room, another man was coming down the hallway, robes flapping around his feet. His dark eyes glinted as he pulled the other man into a close hug, making sure the child was held properly during the embrace.  
"James." He whispered, tightening his grip before letting go.  
"They placed a memory curse on us. I was in my potions lab when I must have passed out, as the next thing I knew I was awake and you and Harry were the only things on my mind." He said, steering the other man, James, away from the room containing the dead woman.  
"I was at Sirius' place, but the same thing happened to me." James said, frowning.  
"It is most important we leave quickly, as I suspect Dumbledore shall send someone to 'check up" on you." The other man said, pulling Harry out of James' grasp and pushing him into what was obviously a bedroom.  
"Now, Harry, let's get you some of your things." He said, heading back to the room with the dead woman in it. Pulling a backpack from the floor, he began to place clothes and various other items into it. Even with knowing he could replace anything they were unable to bring, he still put as much as possible in the bag.  
As he finished, he stood and carried both the bag and child out of the room and down a set of stairs to a well-equipped kitchen. Grabbing a rag, he wiped gently at the dried blood over the scab on the boy's face. Harry cooed in response, reaching up to pat the man's face.  
"It would seem our son remembers you, Severus." James chuckled as he came into the kitchen and up behind the man.  
"Nonsense." Severus responded, even though James well knew he wished it was true.  
"Where are we going, anyway?" Said man asked, picking Harry up with ease.  
"Prince Manor." Severus responded, shrinking the bags they had packed and putting them into one of the many pockets in his robes. James nodded, recognizing the name from when he and Severus had spoken of their properties and inheritances. Quickly, they exited the house, and Severus took James' arm right before the trio disappeared, reappearing in front of a tall gate and fence.  
◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆  
"She must have been the one behind 'Voldemorts' uprise." Severus said, placing a cup of decaffeinated tea in front of James before taking Harry from him.  
"However, on another note, does Harry still need milk?" He asked after James agreed to his previous statement.  
"Only a bit, as he was in the process of being weaned, even though he's still so young. I would like to try and produce milk for him, though." He answered, to which Severus smiled.  
"I know a potion that would help with that, if you would like it." He offered.  
"Yes, please." James agreed eagerly.  
"It seems Harry is asleep. Would you like to follow me when I put him down so you know where the nursery is?" James nodded, getting up and allowing Severus to lead the way. He had never been here, and was grateful Severus was so willing to show him around constantly.  
After they had left Harry in his crib with an alarm spell put up, Severus pulled James out into the bedroom across the hallway. He kissed him gently, before leaning his forehead against James'.  
"I always knew something was missing from my life, even with that memory curse. At least now I know what it was." He said. James nodded.  
"I felt the same way." He said, tugging Severus towards the bed.  
"No shagging, though. I'm not ready for another kid." He added, smirking.  
◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆  
The cry of a young child woke them up in the morning, and Severus climbed out of bed without a complaint, meandering his way across the hallway. When he opened the nursery door, Harry was standing up in his crib, holding himself up on the bars. The boy gurgled happily when he was picked up, content in Severus' arms. He smiled, crossing back to the room it looked like would be his and James'.  
"Has he always been this much of a morning person?" He asked, setting their son on the bed before joining them.  
"As long as I remember. Must have gotten it from you." James answered, grinning.  
"Oh! I forgot to do this last night, but here." He exclaimed suddenly, grabbing his wand from the bedside table and pointing it at Harry, whose response was to try and tug it from him. However, after James managed to get the spell out, the child's eyes had turned as dark as Severus', as well as having a facial structure like his and being less chubby.  
"He had a glamour on him?" Severus asked incredulously.  
"That woman's idea." James responded bitterly. Harry, unlike his parents, didn't seem to notice anything wrong, instead playing happily with James' wand.  
"Pa ma-ic!" The boy said happily when his 'Pa' sent bubbles from his wand.  
"How much does it take to keep him engaged?" Severus asked with a smirk.  
"Does it matter?" James asked, pulling Severus down over their son for a kiss.  
"Not at all, 'Pa'."  
◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◆◆  
"James, could you come here?" Severus asked from the kitchen, where he had been fixing breakfast. His owl, Titan had dropped off the paper, and he wanted James to see it before anything happened.  
"Something happen?" He asked, sitting Harry in the high chair that had been brought up last night.  
"Yeah, this." His lover answered, tossing the paper at him.  
"They say you two are dead, and that Harry shall be raised by distant relatives." Severus explained, pulling the eggs off the stove. Moving to serve them, he frowned when he got to Harry.  
"Don't worry, he'll eat some eggs." James chuckled, seeing his pause. As if to prove his dad right, Harry reached forward and patted his plate.  
"Ees good!" He squealed when they were placed on his plate.  
"Quite the happy child, although rather quiet." Severus observed, taking his place across from James and next to Harry, who sat at the end of the table.  
"He does generally speak more. I would think he's adjusting to a new place, but there is the fact that he saw her murdered last night." James offered, helping himself to a piece of toast.  
"Ah." The other man intoned, fixing himself a plate.  
"I don't believe it will be safe to remain living in the wizarding world if we are to raise Harry together, as I think it is safe to assume we will do?" Severus asked him in between bites.  
"Of course we will, we're his parents. But I think the same thing. Perhaps in the muggle world? We could still raise him to know of magic." James supplied, serving Harry more eggs. The boy had eaten the bit he was given quickly, although he had not yet touched his toast.  
"We will need jobs, but it is probably the most feasible idea we have." The dark eyed man responded, finishing his own meal.  
◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆  
"This house looks like it will work for our needs. What do you think, Sev?" James asked, blue eyes sparkling as he looked around the apartment. The owner of the apartment complex stood in the doorway, watching them.  
"Extremely suitable, as well as a good deal." Severus answered, before turning back to the owner while adjusting Harry on his hip.  
"Pets are allowed here, correct?" He asked. When the owner nodded, he spoke again.  
"Then we will move in as soon as is convenient for you." James nodded, already thinking of ways he could decorate.  
"I just need you to sign some papers and you can start moving your things in today." The man said, gesturing for them to follow him.  
◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆  
"Dumbledore has 'offered' me a job at Hogwarts as a potions teacher. It looks like I will have no choice but to accept and work there." Severus explained, pulling on a pair of jeans.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" James asked, washing the last of the shaving cream off his face. Severus shook his head.  
"No, but he well knows I have no reason to turn him down. If I were to do so, it would only raise his suspicions." He said, turning to face the door as the patter of little feet raced down the hallway. Seconds later, the bedroom door opened and Harry toddled in, half dressed and carrying the rest of his outfit.  
"I dwess me!" He exclaimed proudly. With a chuckle and shaking his head, Severus pulled him up onto the bed and began to redress him.  
"Yes, you certainly did, Harry." He observed.  
"Hey Harry, remember who's coming over today?" The boy nodded, clapping his hands excited.  
"Uncas with baby!" He cheered.  
"And what's the baby's name?" Severus prompted, going back to getting himself dressed.  
"Jakey!" The toddler answered quickly, still grinning. James joined them, tickling Harry. The boy giggled, rolling this way and that. Severus grinned before pulling Harry away from James and putting him on the floor.  
"If you get to the kitchen first, you get first pick of donuts!" He bribed, standing and walking to the door.  
"Ooh, donuts?" James asked, chasing after Harry. Shaking his head, Severus followed them, still chuckling. By the time he reached the kitchen, the box was already open, and Harry was chowing down. Grabbing a Long John, he grabbed the thing of orange juice from the fridge. Serving all three of them some, he sat down.  
◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆  
"Papa Papa, come look!" Harry cheered from his room. Putting down his letter from Severus, he went to look at what his son had done this time. Standing in the doorway, the first thing he noticed was the brightness. Then each splotch gradually became a separate bright neon colour.  
"You changed the colour of your walls." He said to the excited boy sitting on his 'Lego Movie' bedspread.  
"Do you like it?" He asked, apprehensive. James nodded, rubbing his swollen stomach.  
"Good job, Harry. Your magic is getting stronger." He said, hoping this neon phase didn't last long. The last thing he needed was the entire house painted in such bright colours.  
"It wasn't on purpose, though." His son complained.  
"You're only eight. Your powers will develop more as you get older. But in the meantime you can still practice with your toys." He consoled, heading back to his office. Christmas break and Severus' visit couldn't come fast enough.  
◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆  
"Papa? Father? I have something I need to tell you." Ten year old Harry said, standing nervously in the doorway. Severus looked up from his book, wondering what could make his son seem so concerned.  
"What's wrong, sweetie?" He asked, James getting up and walking towards the door. At their prompting, he seemed to decide something and flew through the room and into his Papa's arms. James wrapped himself around their son, steering towards the couch where they had previously been sitting. However, when they got there, he sat as far away from them as he could, wrapping his arms around his knees. Seeming to prepare himself, he took a deep breath.  
"The thing is... sometimes I don't feel like I'm a boy. Not all the time, because sometimes I do. It's just that sometimes I feel like I should be a girl, and sometimes I don't feel like I'm either." He said quickly, peeking up at them once he was done. Severus frowned.  
"What do you mean feel?" He asked, reaching forward to pull the child into his arms. James' brow was furrowed, taking in this new information.  
"Well... I want to wear dresses and skirts and things like that sometimes. But then other times I want to wear the things we get from the boys section. And then there are times when I don't want to look like a girl or a boy." He explained, burying his face in his father's hoodie.  
"Did you think this would be a problem?" James asked. Harry's only response was to nod.  
"It isn't, so don't worry." He responded, meeting his husband's eyes over their son's shoulder.  
"I looked it up. It's called 'non-binary'." Harry informed them.  
"I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to tell us instead of keeping it to yourself. However, is there anything else we should know?" Severus asked after he had pulled back to hug James instead.  
"I read about people using they/their pronouns so other people don't get it wrong and make the feeling that they're in the wrong body worse. I think I want to do that." Harry responded, watching them cautiously.  
"Aye aye captain!" James responded, prompting them to laugh. Severus grinned, relieved to see them so happy.  
◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆


	2. I Guess I'm Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely nervous what you all think of this chapter!

Somewhere an alarm was going off. I groaned, not wanting to get up. Pulling myself up, I turned the alarm off before climbing out of bed and heading to my closet. Grabbing a skirt and t-shirt I turned and left the room, heading towards the bathroom.  
"Big day today, huh champ?" Papa asked, heading in the opposite direction with my baby sister on his hip. I only shrugged, continuing on my way.  
After my shower I made my way out into the kitchen, where a stack of pancakes waited in front of my seat.  
"Harry!" Jimmy said from his own seat. I nodded to him, grabbing the syrup on the way to my seat.  
"What's up, Saint Jimmy?" I asked, already knowing what he'd say.  
"You going to Hogwarts, that's what!" He responded, much to Papa's amusement.  
"Harry, are you going to need a haircut before you leave?" He asked as he fed Jaz her food. I nodded, still eating quickly. My hair is a little longer then most boy's my age, but that works for when I feel like a girl, like today.  
"I'll need to put that glamour on, too." I added, helping myself to an orange from the center of the table.  
"Thanks for reminding me, otherwise I probably would have forgotten." He answered gratefully, pulling out his wand and performing said glamour. Frowning, he did the haircut as well, before they forgot that in the hurry to get to King's Cross on time.  
"We'll need to leave soon so we don't have to wait in line for a long time. You know how Andy gets in crowds." I said, nodding towards said brother, who only continued to eat. As I finished eating, the family continued to joke around, but I was still wishing Father was there. He was away at the school, though, preparing for the arrival of the students. I understood that, even if I didn't want to.  
◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆  
"Remember, your last name is simply Potter, your eyes are green and your mother's, and you've never met 'Professor Snape' before." My father said, giving me a brief hug before shoving me towards the train station entrance.   
"Ok Papa." I said, waving back at them before entering the station.  
Once I was at platform 9 and 3/4, and had followed Father's instructions to go through it and came out on the other side, I was surrounded for the first time by magical people who weren't related to me. It was nice. Boarding the train, I hurried down the aisle, looking for an empty compartment. After finding one, I settled in it, then tried to find the book I'd been reading last night. Still busy looking for it, I didn't notice someone else was there until they cleared their throat to get my attention.  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't hear you." I said.  
"It's ok. I was wondering if I could sit in here?" The bleach blonde boy clarified.  
"Oh, that won't be a problem. Feel free to." I offered, observing the elegant looking boy.  
"Are you a first year too?" I asked him, hoping no one else wanted to sit in this compartment. Already I knew most people wouldn't take it well that sometimes 'Harry Potter' wore skirts.  
"Yes, I am. Are you Harry Potter?" He asked in return.  
"Yes."  
"Why are you wearing a skirt?"  
"Because I want to."  
"Ok." I wasn't sure, but the conversation appeared to be over, so I went back to my search for that book. In the background, the boy sat down and got himself settled. Finding the book, I sat down and opened it up.  
As the train began to move, the door opened again, this time to admit a red headed boy who brusquely stated.  
"Oh, you have an empty seat, I'll join you." The two other children looked up at him.  
"Why should we let you do that?" I asked, not liking how the boy had spoken.  
"I said I was going to do it, you don't have a choice." He responded.  
"Ah, you must be a Weasley." The boy I'd had been sitting with said with a frown.  
"Yeah, Ron Weasley. What's it to you?" Ron asked, glaring at both of us.  
"What it is to me is that I am a Malfoy, and shall not be treated that way." The boy responded, glaring back at Ron. His eyes widened, and he scurried back out of the compartment.  
"Thanks. But hey, what's your name, anyway? Since you already know mine and all." Asking him was awkward.  
"Oh, it's Draco. Draco Malfoy." Draco explained easily. His eyes were blue, where earlier they had been grey, I noticed.  
"Your eyes changed colour. That's cool." I observed before turning back to my book.  
◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆  
"Hey, have either of you seen a toad?" A chubby boy standing in the doorway asked.  
"Err... no, but if we do I'll be sure to tell you." I responded, wondering who the boy was.  
"Oh... thanks." The boy said, leaving.  
A few moments later the door opened again as a bushy-haired girl stuck her head in.  
"Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." She said in a bossy tone.  
"Still haven't seen it." Draco answered quickly, like he was trying to get rid of her. I ignored both of them, hoping there wouldn't be any more interruptions to the train ride.   
"What do you mean, still haven't seen it?" She asked, and I saw her frowning when I looked up.  
"Exactly what I said." Draco subjected himself to her scathing looks again. Huffing, she turned and left, slamming the door shut.  
"Someone's good at chasing people away." I teased, causing Draco to smirk.  
"If they are, I haven't met them." He answered, solidly meeting my eyes for the first time. Said eyes were grey again, I saw.  
"Well, I hear they're about ye high, have eyes that change colour, and are an absolute gentleman." Straight faced, I settled back.  
"Never met them, but they sound like a nice person." He scoffed, smiling for the first time I'd seen. It was a nice smile, I thought. But I wouldn't get a chance to get used to it, because the next thing I knew was the door being slammed open and a girl with flaming red hair dropped into the seat next to Draco. I recognized her, of course. Steph, who swung a backpack up onto the luggage rack and propped her feet up on the seat across from me.  
"Harry, never turn out like me. Otherwise I'll have three people trying to kill me and one trying to kill you." She said dramatically, pointing a finger at me reproachfully. Raising my eyebrows, I only snickered.  
"What happened this time?" I asked, still laughing.   
"Some of my housemates were being asshats to a couple of firsties who said they wanted to be in Gryffindor. I hexed 'em and made my way to find you. Didn't figure on finding a Malfoy too, though." She added carelessly, tossing her dyed hair over her shoulder.  
"Why not?" Said Malfoy asked, sounding offended. Rolling her eyes, Steph shared a conspiratorial glance with me.  
"Because you're a Malfoy, and they tend not to mingle. 'Specially not with us grey-siders." She elaborated, hands messing with her hair, like she just couldn't bear to be still.  
"Harry Potter is practically the epitome of good! How could he be a grey-sider?" Draco contemplated.  
"They, actually." I offered, hoping he wouldn't scorn me for my differences.  
"Ok, they. How could you be a grey-sider?" He corrects himself, asking me now.  
"Not everything is simple. My parents weren't for the light side." I say, worrying inwardly that if I say any more I'll give away something important.  
"That's... um, not an explanation." He answers, confused.  
"Sorry, but that's the most I can say." I respond honestly.  
"Ok?" He asks, watching me curiously.  
"Sorry, cousin, but there's some things you don't get to know." Steph offers up calmly.  
"Cousin?"  
"Well yeah, I mean, I'm a Black, your mom used to be one. We're like second cousins or something, but we are cousins." She responds, shrugging. Draco only nods, not seeming fazed by the fact that he's cousins with someone he's never met until now. Silence descends as I return to my book.  
◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆  
The next thing I'm aware of is the food trolley being brought down the aisle. Acquiesing to my growling stomach, I hand over several coins and take my pick of what's available. Sitting back down I notice Steph and Draco watching me. Wordlessly, I split the food into three piles and give one to each of them.  
"Thanks." Draco says, Steph echoing him. I don't respond, not feeling a need too. Instead I just eat, watching the landscape pass by out the window. We'll probably get there soon, if my parents stories are anything to go by. Most likely, they are, so I don't worry about anything other then if my robes will fit properly. I've done some growing since we got them.  
"I'm gonna go get my robes on, see you later, Harry, Draco." Steph said finally, grabbing her bag and darting out of the compartment. Draco started when she spoke to him, apparently not realising he wasn't alone.   
"We should probably get ours on then." I offered, already standing to get mine out. Draco followed suit, and we pulled them on. From that time it was only a few moments until the train stops and so does the scramble to get off. The differences between the years are obvious, when I start looking for them. By the time I get off the train, someone is shouting for first years to follow them.  
Following the voice hesitantly, I see someone who must be the part giant groundskeeper, Hagrid, surrounded by my yearmates. Walking up, I notice several people staring at me curiously. Then I remember my scar is in plain sight on my forehead. That would be why they're staring at me. Ok, then.  
"E'ryone 'ere?" The man I suppose to be Hagrid asks. Looking around, I only recognise the ones I've spoken too, and there are only three of those. The chubby boy, the bushy haired girl, and Draco are all here though. Although personally, I wished the girl had stayed on the train. Apparently satisfied that everyone is, indeed, here, we are all told to follow him. He leads us to the edge of a lake, with several tiny boats dotting the bank.  
"Three to a boat!" The man shouts, climbing into one. Confused, I watch as everyone pairs into small groups.  
"Harry!" I hear, and follow Draco's voice gratefully. He's sitting in a boat by himself, and gestures for me to sit next to him. Then, right before we take off, the toad boy, who I guess must be Neville, sits down in the boat with us. He's holding a toad in his hands, and I assume it's the one he was looking for earlier. I nod to him, still not really feeling like talking much. The boats start across the lake, obviously controlled by magic. Hogwarts comes into view, and I hear several gasps from across the lake. I don't blame them, though. The castle is a magnificent sight,no matter how many pictures of it you've seen, or how many times how it looks have been described to you. In a few more minutes we arrive at the gate to the castle, and follow Hagrid to it's door. He knocks on it, and a grey haired lady opens it. They exchange a few words, and then we are gestured into an extremely large entry hall.  
The woman, who introduces herself as Professor Mcgonagoll, starts a speech about how we should treat the others in our house and in our school. I don't really pay any attention, though, as I find her speech useless. She leaves through a door, and we all follow her. Telling us to wait where we are, she goes through another door. In a few moments, she comes back and motions us through it. Obeying, we troop forward, more gasps echoing as we catch sight of what must be the great hall. It's ceiling mimics the outside sky, a gleaming spread of pinprick stars. I don't dare look behind me, to see Father sitting there at the teacher's table.  
"It's enchanted to look just like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." I hear the bushy haired girl say to someone. Glancing over the four house tables, I spot Steph as well as several of her friends. The professor talks a bit more, and then the... sorting hat, a raggedy old hat sitting on a stool in front of us, sings a song. Then McGonagal starts calling people up to be sorted. I don't get it, quite, but I guess I'll find out. I watch as Draco is sorted into Slytherin almost immediately upon the hat touching his head. Ronald Weasley went to Gryffindor, and 'Granger, Hermione', the bushy haired girl, did too. Eventually, the line thinned out, and 'Potter, Harry' is called. A kind of stunned silence comes over everyone as they watch me. Stepping forward to the stool, I can't stop being glad I'm wearing the trousers of the Hogwarts uniform, as it would definitely be worse if I was wearing a skirt. After seeming to think something through, McGonagol places the hat on my head.  
"Cunning." A voice whispers behind my ear. I bite my lip, confused. "You could do well in any house, I see. But you do have such a thirst to prove yourself." The voice says, seeming as perplexed as a disembodied voice can sound, but really I just want to know which table to sit at. "However, with your attributes, I believe it best, Harry Potter-Snape, for you to be in-"   
"Slytherin!" The hat roared. Stunned it knew my actual name, I stand up and place it back on the stool before stepping as calmly as I can to my new table. I don't dare look back at Father to see his reaction to me being put in his old house, as well as the one he's in control of. Slowly, a few of my new housemates began to clap for me as I approached the table. Sitting down at the end of it, I fold my hands together and turn to watch the rest of the sorting. Seeming to shake herself out of a stupor, McGonagol continues the sorting, calling the next person forward. While that is going on, I dare to dart my glance towards Dad. He looks different without his characteristic beard scruff. For teaching, though, he has to be clean-shaven. Just part of his 'bat of the dungeons' ruse, to keep Dumbledore from becoming suspicious of his life outside of his job. His hair is greasy and hangs in strips, but that's not why I'm watching him every few seconds. The reason for that is to make sure he hasn't slipped out of his act. So far it doesn't look like he has, so I gingerly turn my attention to the sorting just as Neville Longbottom, the boy with the toad, is, to the surprise of almost everyone in the room, shouted into Slytherin. Frowning, he places the sorting hat back on the stool and hurries down to sit almost across from me. I nod to him, wondering why the hat chose Slytherin for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment anything you feel like. Thoughts, ideas, how many people you've murdered, predictions, anything!


	3. Classes

After the surprising results of the sorting, Dumbledore gets up and says a few seemingly random words. Then we eat. Sometime during this point Draco gets up from his seat and joins us at ours instead. None of the three of us speak, instead keeping our eyes determinedly on our plates. I'm not stupid, I know the rumors of me being 'dark' will start soon. Despite being not entirely positive, I'm pretty sure the same can be said for Neville. After the feast I hear someone calling for all Slytherin first years to follow them. Obeying, I push Neville and Draco in front of me, ensuring they both head in the right direction. Especially Neville, who still seems to be in shock. I'd put money on him expecting to be in any house other then Slytherin.  
"Come on, we can't get lost." Draco says from in front of us, drawing closer to the others. We're only a small group, and the others have clustered tightly together. Seeing the sense in what he said, Neville and I move forward, catching up to everyone else. Keeping an eye on our route, I take in details of the castle. There are many pictures hanging on the walls, and the charcters seem to be constantly moving from one frame to the other. The walls themselves are stone and seem ancient. In fact, they probably are. It gets marginally colder as we travel down to what must be the dungeons of Father's stories. As we come to two heavy wooden doors with seemingly identical portraits on them, except for the difference of gender. Even the faces seem identical.  
"Password?" The female, who wears a formal gown, asks. Her voice is a man's, however, and on closer inspection I see that the portraits are, indeed, of the same person, as both a male and a female. Pitching her voice so we can all hear her, Steph called out clearly,  
"Sugar quill." With a small nod, the male let the door swing open. Stepping aside Steph and the other prefects allowed everyone else to enter. The first thing I notice as an older boy I don't recognize corals us in what must be the common room Father described, when pressed by Andy or Jimmy is the layout. The lake is visible through several large windows, and the entire room seems welcoming and cozy. Several arm chairs and sofas are scattered throughout the large room, and a cheery fire burns on the far wall. It looks like the room was designed to hold the entire Slytherin population at once, and do so comfortably. Not a bad idea, at least to me.  
"Welcome first years, welcome back to everyone else." A red headed boy who looks faintly like Ron Weasley says, clapping his hands together to get everyone's attention. Several others, who must be the prefects, as well as the head boy and girl, are gathered behind him.  
"Thank you, Percy. Hello everyone. I am the head girl, Adrienne, and the head boy is the one over there trying to change his hair color, Billie Joe. First off, welcome!" A lithe girl with dark hair containing blonde streaks said cheerfully, gesturing to encompasses all of us with her arms.  
"We have a few notices to cover, and then everyone but you first years can scatter! As always, we've been asked to remind you that our head of house, Professor Snape, will always leave his door open for anyone who might need to talk or to discuss something with him. Quiditch tryouts will take place during the third week of September, and if anyone wants more information be sure to ask Marcus Flint! Another reminder, the password will change every other fortnight, and will be posted on the notice board, which is to the left of the main fireplace this year. Anything else we need to add, Beej?" She asked, ending her speech. Throughout it she had continued moving around, and I got the feeling in the muggle world she would have been a cheerleader.  
"Only everything musical, seeing as you skipped over all of that without even pausing." The lanky teen said empathetically. He put his wand in his pocket and meandered in front of the group. Now, unlike at the beginning of the meeting, his hair was bleached looking, which contrasted sharply with his tan skin. I watched him carefully, he seemed a bit of a loose screw.  
"Anyone interested in the school band, be sure to pick up a form by the end of the week if you want to be guaranteed a spot. If we have anyone who wants to be in the toad choir, speak to Professor Flitwick about joining. Also, the all-important rule: keep the Bloody Baron on your good side!" Several of the older students chuckled at this last part, obviously having heard it before. Then he tells us 'children' to follow him down the hall to a large room which looks unmistakably like a muggle classroom.  
"Take a seat, guys, we won't be here for long." Billie Joe says calmly, sitting on the desk at the front of the room. Adrienne joined him, leaning languidly against him.  
"The dorms are to the left and right when you come through our doors. Respectively, girls are on the right, boys on the left. Now, about the doors themselves. The portraits are of Salazar Slytherin as a man and a woman. He was genderfluid, and wanted that to be reflected somewhere he knew it would be respected. If any of you don't respect that, you will serve miltiple detentions with the groundskeeper, Hagrid. Tomorrow before classes you will recieve your schedules. Any questions?" She asked, watching us with a now bored expression. It seemed no one had any, as the only sound which could be heard was the shuffling of feet.  
"Ok, then. If any of you think of any later, any older student will be happy to answer it for you." Billie Joe said, waving the door open with a lazy flick of his wand. Without any further prompting, we crowded out of the room.  
"Come on, we should go find our dorms!" I say, darting slightly ahead of Draco, who had still been walking by me.  
"How much sugar did you eat?" He asks me, reminding me of Uncle Remus after my last birthday party. He said the exact same thing almost right before they left. I giggle, clapping my hand over my mouth to keep the sound from escaping.  
"I don't actually know..." I reveal, spotting our names on a door at the tail end of the hallway. Draco must have spotted it too, as he pulls me to it in a short moment during which I'm capable of believing he actually does belong in first year.  
Collapsing through the hastily opened door, we tumble to the ground in a fit of laughter. As we lay there, I spot my things by one of the beds. The next thing I notice is that there are only two beds. Then I remember that in Slytherin the students are put two or three to a dorm. I must share with Draco, and Neville must share with Blaise Zambini, since I heard Crabbe and Goyle say they found there's. Walking over to my trunk, I flip it open to search for my laptop. Draco notices, and joins me, sitting down on my bed.  
"What're you looking for?" He asks me, looking into my trunk by leaning over the lid.  
"My laptop." Honestly, I don't really think he'll know what it is.  
"Oh, I've heard of those. Mother didn't like me knowing of them, though." He seems sad as he says this.  
"That sucks." I admit, wondering why his mother would do that. Then again, as I understand it, older purebloods like his parents aren't generally very accepting of muggle influences.  
"But I thought muggle devices didn't work around this much magical energy." He says, changing the subject easily.  
"The magic energy is basically just an EMP, or an Electric Magnetic Pulse. Every device can withstand a EMP of a certain strength. This device can withstand a little more than Hogwarts emits; therefore it will still work here." I explain, wondering how much he knows about muggle technology. Chances are, not that much.  
"Oh." He says as the door swings open, revealing a dark skinned boy, Blaise Zambini. He frowns when he sees me, but shakes his head and redirects his attention to Draco.  
"It's so weird that the guys aren't here, don't you think?" He asks him, hovering in the doorway as if not sure he can come in. My new found friend's eyes flick to him, and then back to my computer. Shrugging, his only response is a quiet  
"I guess." Apparently taking this as acceptance of him coming in, Blaise enters the room and drops onto Draco's bed.  
"That Neville's a strange one, for sure." The boy said, continuing to ignore me. Powering up my laptop, I do the same. As soon as possible, I sign in, hoping Mat will see I'm online and send me a hangouts request soon.  
"I wouldn't know." Draco answers demurely (See, English teachers? I will use that word!), eyes downcast. I frown inwardly, this isn't at all how he was just acting. It's wierd, but I don't say anything, watching them interact instead. Blaise says something else demeaning, and I stiffen slightly. Getting up, I leave the room and look to see if Neville is in his. Turns out he is. He's sitting on his bed, staring at nothing.   
"Hey." I say, entering the room.  
"Harry." He says as greeting, nodding at me. Noticing my laptop, his brow crinkles up. "What's that?"   
"Oh, it's a laptop. It's a muggle device." I explain, stepping closer to him.   
"What's it do?" I shrug, not entirely sure how to explain it.  
"Can I show you?" I ask instead. Neville only shrugs.  
"Sure, I guess." he answers, not sounding like he cares very much. Frowning, I sit down next to him, careful as I can be. Tilting it towards him, I show him what the laptop does.

◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆

Neville grins at me.  
"That's cool. But why was it made?" he asked me as he continued playing the game I'd pulled up for him.  
"To- hold on, that's a video chat request from my friend, could I have it back real quick?" I ask as the icon comes back up on the screen.  
" 'Course." He answers, turning it back to me. Pulling it onto my lap, I accept the request, and Mat's face fills the screen.  
"Harry! I've been waiting 'till the time you said all day! How was Hogwarts?" he asks me, white toothed smile gleaming against his dark brown skin.  
"Good, I made friends. But, I wanna know, how's Salem been treating you?" I respond.  
"Amazing, and classes are awesome. Who's this, though?" He notices Neville and asks.  
"Neville. He's one of my friends here."  
"Oh, cool! Hey, Neville." He answers, running a hand through his curly dark hair. Neville's only response is a shy nod, but he seems pleased he was noticed. Just then the door opens, and Blaise comes in. When he sees me sitting by Neville he sends us both a glare. Attempting to ignore him, I respond with a  
"He is cool." To my surprise, Neville blushes at my statement, but doesn't contradict it.  
"Is this your room or are you stealing his?" Mat asks me, knowing me well enough that it's common knowledge to him I'm always spending all my time in other people's rooms.  
"Neville's, of course." I answer calmly. Mat only rolls his eyes, absentmindedly scratching his neck. Blaise watches us with a harsh look in his eyes. I'm really getting the feeling he doesn't like us. Not that there aren't reasons for that, though. So I don't really hold it against him.  
"What house, dude? Knowing you, you probably got yourself into Hufflepuff or something, am I right?" Mat asks suddenly, dragging my attention back to the computer in my lap. Chuckling, I shake my head no.  
"Slytherin, actually." I share, to his obvious surprise. Then he shrugs it off.  
"Do you have a roommate?" He asks, as in the background his phone starts ringing.  
"One, but that's it." I answer, wondering who just called that he would ignore them.  
"Lucky, Salem has it set up so all the boys in a year share one bedroom." He scoffs. Wrinkling my nose, I frown but continue the conversation. 

◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆

The next morning I dress and head down to the Great Hall, leaving Draco with his other friends. Soon after I start eating, Neville sits next to me.  
"Morning." I say, nodding to him. He returns the greeting glumly, serving himself his own food. A flurry of owls enters the Great Hall a few minutes later as the last students take their seats. To my surprise, Father's owl Zeus lands on the table in front of me. Taking the letter he holds out to me, I pet him absentmindedly as he eats some of my toast before flying back off. Putting the envelope in my robes, I return to my meal.  
"George, I don't think he wants to read that letter." One of the red headed twins who I learned last night were Ron Weasley's brothers, as well as Percy, says while they both sit down across from Neville and I.  
"Fred, I do believe you're right." The other twin said. They're identical twins, and fill each other's plates with food during their talking.  
"Does it matter?" I reply, taking a copy of the first years schedule from the stack going around the table.  
"Spoken like-" "-a true Slytherin." George, then Fred, speak. At least, I'm pretty sure that was the order. It's highly likely I've got it wrong, though.  
"Guys, I told you not to go around selling your stuff to first years." Steph calls from further down the table, not even bothering to get up.  
"You're lucky-" "-Since we weren't doing that-" "-This time." They tease, trading practically identical grins. I only shake my head, their behavior telling me the events occurring were normal. Turning back to me, the one I've identified currently as Fred says candidly  
"So, Harry, what are you thinking of Slytherin?"  
"All the stories say you've been raised to hate us, so being one of us must be weird." They say, still trading sentences with the air of people who've done it their whole lives.  
"Why would I hate Slytherins? They've never done anything to me." I answer, although truthfully it is weird, mostly because I've never considered myself to have much of a drive to prove myself or anything. And I'm certainly not as cunning as everyone says Slytherins are.  
"Well, you know-" "-you-know-who was-" "-a Slytherin." They said.  
"I don't judge." I reply carefully, not wanting them to think I was lying and call me out. Suddenly, though, another owl drops in front of Neville, carrying a bright red Howler. Grabbing it, he looks around frantically before running out of the hall. Seconds after the doors close, a woman's yelling voice can faintly be heard.  
"We'll go get him,-" "-Mum did the same thing-" "-to us." The twins say, heading after him. I don't respond, and breakfast passes without further incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you liked this one. If you did, why don't you leave a comment?


	4. As I Write

The Slytherin first years, it turned out, shared their first class of the day with Gryffindor. As everyone filed into charms, taught by one Professor Flitwick, I felt several glares on me. Clenching my teeth, I kept my hair in front of my face. The heavy weight on my chest of feeling so incredibly female was catching up to me, slowing me down as I strained to move against the current of my inner gender. I haven't even spoken since talking to the twins, it's so bad, which almost never happens. Part of it is probably anxiety from the article I know the Daily Prophet has running on me today. That, however, doesn't make it any easier.  
"Hey, sit by me in class." Draco says walking past me, for once not surrounded by our fellow Slytherins. I nod, hoping I won't be expected to talk. Frowning, he hurries past me up a flight of stairs.  
"Harry, I figured you'd want to see this. It's the stuff they ran on you starting Hogwarts." Steph's voice calls as a newspaper lands on top of my charms book. On the front is a picture of me with Steph and her family. Although it's never been explicitly stated, I know most people believe her parents are the ones who raised me, since they were so close to my 'parents'. And while yes, they were and are close to Papa, I won't even think about the woman Dumbledore says was my mother and their relationship with her. As usual in the yearly pictures to 'showcase the savior's development', the photographer arranged my hair carefully, so my infamous scar is on display. Staking my head, I push the paper deep into my bag, not wanting to look at it any more.  
◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆  
"Today we will discuss what will go on in this class throughout the year, as well as what I, as your teacher, will expect of you." Professor Flitwick has a higher than usual voice, but definitely commands our attention. Draco, as promised, was sitting directly to my left, and Neville was on my right. Like I'm their leader, even though I hate telling people what to do. Ron Weasley, the red headed boy, has been practically daring me to say something to him, although so far I haven't. The last thing I need is a detention on my first day of class. I zone out of the discussion, occasionally scribbling notes from the board.  
"Mr. Potter?" The professor's voice snaps me out of it.  
"Yes?" I ask, not entirely aware of my surroundings.  
"I was wondering if you could think of a charm to bring this pillow to you other than 'Accio'?" He asks me, gesturing to the pillow sitting on his desk. Frowning I pull out my wand and point it in the pillow's general direction.  
"'Wingardium Leviosa'." I murmur, directing the pillow with my wand to land softly in front of me. Neville looks on in surprise at me, eyebrows crinkled together. I watch the professor, hoping he's okay with my method of doing what he asked. He smiles at me, obviously pleased.  
"Would anyone else care to try?" He asks the rest of the class. Not at all to my surprise, the only hands raised are Gryffindors, determined to prove themselves against any Slytherin 'opponent'.  
"Ms. Granger, Why don't you go ahead and give it a try?" He asks finally of the bushy haired girl. Smirking, she whips out her wand, only for the pillow not to move at all. This goes on for a few more seconds before he kindly asks her to quit. The pillow is brought back to his desk, and surprisingly class continues without being entirely unbearable.  
Before I know it I've breezed through another class and into lunch. Neville, who hasn't said a word all day, collapses next to me, filling his plate carefully.  
"Harry?" He asks suddenly. I turn my head to him, glad to have a distraction from the sneers and whispers of most of the other students. Surprisingly, I've already seen several of my housemates glaring right back at them.  
"Yeah?" I say, after swallowing a mouthful of food. He pauses, then quickly spits out a question.  
"Back in Charms, when the professor asked, how'd you know that spell?" I shrug, knowing I can't say my parents have been teaching me for as long as I can remember.  
"I was taught." My final answer is cryptic, and probably not at all appreciated, but it is the only one I'm willing to give. He answers with a frown, probably thinking I don't trust him. Just then Percy Weasley sits down across from the two of us, taking a bite from a fluffy roll. After swallowing, he says  
"I've been checking in with all the first years to see if you guys have any questions or are having any issues. So, anything you'd like to ask or say?" His tone is brisk and professional, yet his eyes say that he truly cares how we're settling in. Neville shakes his head, but doesn't seem like it's just because he's shy. Realizing I need to mail a letter to Papa about what House I've been put in, I answer cautiously.  
"Yeah, actually if you could tell me where the Owlery is?" Technically I do know, but I can't find my way to it. Percy nods, telling us  
"I can do one better, I can show you. We can leave now if you're done eating?" I shrug and nod, since I'm already finished and have nothing else to do.  
◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆  
After finding my owl, Hedwig, and giving her my letter, I barely get to class on time. But I do, and slide into the empty seat next to Neville.  
The day continues, and then so does the week. On Thursday, I get a letter back from Papa, telling me if I'm in Slytherin, I better do well in it. Today the Gryffindors and Slytherins have our first potions class with Father after lunch. The weirdest thing for me, about that, is that I'll have to call him 'Professor Snape'. Neville is nervous, and hasn't stopped rambling since I sat down. All of the first years have heard stories about him, even the muggle borns. None of them are pretty. From what I've heard, almost everyone except the Slytherins are terrified of him. For me, it's funny, because all I see is one of the men who raised me. But I do see why they think like that, with the way he acts when he's at Hogwarts. A mask, just like the one I have to wear, so no one finds out that neither of us are who others think we are. I grab my bag, having finished my meal, and tired of being glared at by the other houses.  
"See you in class." Neville says, raising a hand to me before dropping it. I nod and respond in kind, heading down the aisle between tables. To my surprise, Draco joins me before I can get halfway to the door. He walks silently beside me, not saying a thing.  
"Hey, Harry. Did you finish that Transfiguration essay? I didn't get it." Oh, guess I spoke to soon.  
" Yeah, but it was pretty hard." I allow, wondering why he's just now talking to me, since he's mostly just ignored since that first night.  
"Oh, ok. Sorry about not talking to you, but I grew up with those people, and let's just say they aren't your biggest fans." He says, to which I only shrug, although I do wonder why he feels the need to apologize.  
"No problem, but you don't need to let them make your decisions for you." I respond, remembering to skip the second to last step on this stairway. He shakes his head, eyes downcast. I don't want to start anything, so I keep my mouth shut. Eventually, Draco peels off, and I'm left alone. When I open the unlocked classroom door, Dad looks up. I'm the only student in here, so I'm not surprised when he speaks.  
"Harry! How's school been, since we haven't gotten a chance to talk?" He asks me, smiling a little.  
"It's been going well, but I don't think I have very many friends. I am good in classes, though." My answer is short, to the point. He nods, standing from his seat at his desk. Quickly, he's in front of me, and pulls me into a brief hug.  
"What if they find out, Dad?" I asked nervously, unable to contain the question any longer.  
"Then we deal with it." I chuckle. One of the things I've been missing the most is my conversations with my parents. That would be why talking to Dad just feels so refreshing. He turns back to his desk, but not without saying first  
"Your Papa sent cookies for the two of us. I'll get them." It's just like my parents to know I haven't been eating much. After all, they raised me. Taking one, I eat it while setting my things at a table.  
Eventually everyone else crowds into the classroom while I turn to a book. Soon enough, class will start, and then end.  
◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆  
The next few months pass like clockwork, until, finally, it's Halloween.I've had a horrible headache ever since I had Defence with Professor Quirrell earlier, but I'm still excited for the feast. Surprisingly, even Draco seems to be looking forward to it, underneath the constant sneer he wears around the others. Not that he'd admit it, of course. I stumble suddenly as my scar pulses and my headache intensifies.  
"Harry? You okay, what happened?" Neville asks nervously, noticing me lean against the wall to keep my balance.  
"Just a headache." I respond, waving him off. I've been getting them for a while, so they're nothing to go to Madam Pomfrey for. He frowns, probably about to tell me to at least go get a headache potion so I'm not falling over in the hallway.  
"You should go get a potion from Professor Snape before lunch, we don't need you collapsing in the middle of class." He tells me, obviously not believing me. I just sigh. He's been after me for weeks to tell someone, anyone about this, the least I can do is obey him. Besides, it's not like it could hurt any worse. With a nod and another sigh, I turn and head back down the hallway.  
When I knock on the door to Dad's office, he responds with a disgruntled 'come in'. I do so, wondering why he sounded so put off.  
"Yes, Harry?" He asks me when I enter, not unkindly.  
"Could I have a headache potion? Madam Pomfrey said if I go to her one more time, she'll keep me overnight for observation."  
"You must have been having to go to her plenty of times if she threatened that, why didn't you come to me ealier?" He asks me with a frown.  
"Because they only happen when I'm near Professor Quirrell, so only in defense. They aren't that often, really." I answer, hoping he doesn't press. But he's my father, so of course he gives me a warning before handing me the vial.  
"I'll be sure to tell your father, and make sure you tell me if they get any worse." I swallow the potion down, wincing at the bitter taste.  
"Will do." I answer, hugging him briefly before turning to leave. I hope Neville saved me a seat at lunch.  
Turns out he did, so I slide in next to him, already piling bits of food on my plate. Not much, but I haven't been very hungry recently, so I don't think much of it. Draco sits down rather unexpectedly across from us, and I can feel myself jump. He nods to us, taking a roll from the table.  
"Hey guys, I managed to get away from the others for once." He seems cheery about this, but I try not to think on how controlling of him his 'friends' are. Instead, I nod and respond  
"Good for you, that doesn't happen often." With a nod, Draco breaks into a grin. Neville breaks the slightly nervous ridden silence by saying quietly  
"Guys, Trevor escaped again last night." While nothing else might, helping the shyest member of our year always brings us closer together. Draco and I share a look before I offer.  
"Want us to help look?" I say, wondering where a toad would go to hide. Neville nods, apparently satisfied we wouldn't kill each other.  
"Guys, remember, we have to be at the feast tonight." Draco inserts, delicately eating his food. I nod, but my mind is completely somewhere else.  
Later, when we enter the hall, there are decorations everywhere. We found that darn toad not long ago, and now it's time for dinner. I can't stop thinking that this is the anniversary of the night Papa was almost killed.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I see Weasley making his way towards us. His chest is puffed out, as if though he has something to be proud of. Once he's closer to us, he speaks.  
"Say, Potter, this is the day you almost died, isn't it?" He asks mockingly, daring me to do something.  
"Yes, it is. Was there a reason you brought that up?" I respond while trying not to hex him.

"Just that you should've to, wouldn't have had a chance to be such a disappointment to them, being in Slytherin." He answers with a smirk and a puffed out chest, obviously proud of himself for thinking of it. Just then I hear a familiar rustle of robes and watch as Weasely's eyes widen in fear. When I chance a look behind, it's Dad, like I already knew it was.

"What, may I ask, are the three of you doing?" he asks us, tone sharp. Ronald swallows, then says in a quaking voice.

"Trying to get these two to leave me alone." Dad sighs through his nose then speaks.

"Five points from Gryfindor for misconduct in the Great Hall." He snaps, before continuing past us. Glaring at us, he moves past us before Neville and I take our seats not far from the others.

Partway through the meal, I notice Draco get up to leave. Soon after, I can hear his 'friends' joking about him running off to hide in the bathroom. The meal continues, but not much happens. Then, towards the end, Professor Quirrell appears in the doors, sprinting to the teachers table at the end of the room. When he reaches it, he slumps against it and mutters

"Troll-in the dungeon-thought you ought to know." then he collapses. Immediately, an uproar explodes through the room. Standing and shooting purple sparks from his wand, Dumbledore gets our attention.

"Prefects, guide the younger years to the dormitory." he rumbles, and of course Percy is in his element, directing us to our dorm. Realizing something, I stop to pull on Neville's sleeve, he looks at me with a frown.

"Draco, he doesn't know!" I exclaim, hurrying in the direction of the bathroom he always runs to hide in.

"We'll get in trouble!" Neville answers, but he does follow me. The three of us are pretty close, after all. When we arrive their, I hear a rumble and then a frightened scream. When we enter, there's Draco. Before I can do anything, the door flies open behind us where it had closed and the troll was tumbling towards the ground, ugly skin bruising as it hit.

"Out of here, and Potter I want to see you in my office after the all clear is given." Dad hisses quickly from behind me before turning to go back down the hall. I assume he followed us, but don't give it much thought. Well, not until later.  
◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆  
"Harry, why were the three of you anywhere near that troll? Tell the truth." Dad asks me worriedly when I enter his private rooms, turning from the roaring fireplace. I swallow. The beginning of this story really does rest solely with Draco.  
"Well, Draco had gotten fed up with how some of the others in our year were acting during dinner, so he had left. Then, during the confusion when Professor Dumbledore told us to go to our dorms, I remembered he wouldn't know what was going on. He's taken to hiding in the boy's restroom, so Neville and I decided to go get him, make sure nothing happened. Only, it didn't turn out like that, since the troll was already in there. I don't what we would have done if you hadn't come along, but really we just wanted to make sure Draco was okay." Dad nods, but he doesn't say anything. At least, not yet. Finally, after a couple of minutes, he speaks.  
"You're lucky it was me and not another teacher. Now, get down to the common room and go to bed." I nod and do so, but not before darting up to him and giving him a brief hug.  
•♦•♦•♦•  
_' Dear Papa,_  
 _It's only beginning of November, but it kinda feels like a lot longer since school started. Potions got harder, but I can't really do good in it because the Gryffindors keep throwing things in my cauldron when I'm not looking at it. Me or Neville catch the things when we can, but we don't a lot of the time. Those Gryffindors are really mean to us Slytherins. I don't know why, except they say we're all evil, and taught Dark magic before we can walk. How come their parents don't tell them that's lies?_  
 _Professor McGonagall told me I'm really good in Transfiguration, and I guess I am. When we work in class, I'm always one of the first people to have ' results '.  She says I'm good at it like you ' were '. Is that a compliment?_  
 _Neville and Draco are nice, and I guess they're my friends. George and Fred Weasely are nice, too. They always help me with things if I need it. Their little brother, Ron, is in my year, but he's one of the Gryffindors who's always mean to us. The Hufflepuffs and some of the Ravenclaws don't care I'm in Slytherin, though. That makes up for it. Oh, I better get down to the Great Hall for breakfast,_  
  
 _Love, Harry '_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took so horribly long. *Cries and throws muffins at computer screen*


	5. I'm Doing The Best I can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather all over the place, mostly because I lost the thread of where I was going with this for a while. Don't worry, though, the end reestablishes where it's going.

_' Dear Harry,_

_Sometimes time drags, but I'm sure it will be the holidays before you know it. I'm sorry to hear that the Gryffindors have been that horrible. I know she isn't your head of house, but if you can, try speaking to Professor Mcgonagall, or ask your father to speak to her. She's a fair woman, she'll hear you out, and speak to her students for you if she thinks it's necessary. An easy shielding spell, though, if you end up needing it, is Protego. The wand movement is just a simple slash downwards, and it is a particularly useful charm to know._

_When it come to why the other students say those things about Slytherins, it can be hard to explain. The students parents do not tell them those things are lies because they believe them as well. I was never in Slytherin, so I'm probably not the ideal person to be asking about this, though. I'm sure you can find something either in the school's library or in ours over the summer. Now, please keep in mind these are attitudes that have developed over centuries. Although you can help to change them, it won't happen over night, or just because of one person. As I mentioned above, Professor Mcgonagall is a fair woman, and would not tell you something about your skills which isn't true. And as you know, it is true I'm skilled when it comes to Transfiguration, although not much else. So yes, she is saying that as a compliment._

_I'm glad you are making friends, and making time, evidently, to hang out with them rather than always locking yourself away in your room all the time. The Weasleys are generally good people, although I must say I do not understand why their youngest would act in such a way, if his brothers are your friends. Jealousy, perhaps? I'm glad the other houses don't care where you've been placed._

_Love, Papa '_

**********

By the time the whole thing with the troll had calmed down, it was the beginning of December. Decorations, of course, were already being put up. Right now, those of us in Slytherin house were helping to decorate our common room. Someone had found a way to play music by some wizarding bands and singers through muggle speakers. They were pretty good. The twins were sitting opposite Neville and I, magiking strands of popcorn around the tree Adrienne had tasked us to decorate. Not much was going on, but the atmosphere was definitely welcoming.

            "Peanut brittle, anyone?" Steph asked us, showing us a bowl full of it. Hogwart's house elves, of course, had provided plenty of food for all of us, but the peanut brittle wasn't from them. Instead, it was from Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus. They were big on holiday treats, just like Papa. I took a piece, setting down the lights I was charming.

                     "Harry, don't you want to win? Put down that peanut brittle and get to work!" Neville snaps good naturedly. He's really come out of his shell recently. "I am not passing up a chance to eat peanut brittle, in danger of losing or not." Is my answer, rolling my eyes at him. He huffs, but doesn't try to stop me. Most of the other first years didn't want to help, so he and I are the only ones over here. Steph laughs, wandering off to who knows where.

◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆

Unsurprisingly, the train station was crowded when the Hogwarts Express pulled in. Grabbing my bag, I follow Neville off the train, and almost immediately he takes off towards his grandmother. Backpack firmly in place, I make my way to the muggle part of the station and outside. Sure enough, as soon as I walk out, Jimmy launches himself at me, wrapping his arms around my legs. I notice the others gathered further away as I start.

                     "Whoa there buddy, I'm still alive!" I tell him, laughing. He just holds tighter in response.

                "You can attack him after we get to the manor." Papa says, keys in his hand. Since we live in the muggle world, we rarely use wizarding transportations. Plus, he doesn't like using the Floo system with young children, and you can only side along so many people. Steph comes up to us, messenger bag strapped over her shoulder.

                "Dad said he couldn't be here, so I was supposed to get a ride with you?" She says to Papa, more of a question than anything. He nods, telling us to follow him before the train station gets even more crowded when the next train comes in. Finally managing to pry Jimmy off of me, I grab his hand and make sure he follows us. Andy and Jaz, I notice, aren't here. Most likely, they're with Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot at whatever Manor we're having Solstice at this year. It changes every year, and since there's no real pattern, I have no idea which one it'll be. I put my backpack in the trunk, and climb in the back seat, next to Jimmy. Steph claims the passenger seat, asking how long we're going to be driving for.

         "A couple of hours, but then we're going to Portkey from there." Papa answers, checking over his shoulders for vehicles behind him. There aren't any, but he's a responsible driver like that. He's only crashed once in ten years, so I'm not complaining.

◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◆◆◆

When we land from the Portkey after parking in the woods, the first thing I see is the looming gate to Black Manor. The next is our stuff, which Papa had sent ahead with a teleportation spell, right outside it, and the long walkway leading up to it. Papa calls a house elf to bring our things to our individual rooms. We passed through the gate like it's nothing and walk up to the wide double doors. If we were muggles the manor would be compared to a mansion, it's that big. I'm walking behind the others, and it doesn't surprise me when Steph drops back to walk next to me.

                 She doesn't say anything, and neither do I, but that's just how our friendship works. We've never really had a need to chatter meaninglessly, although we do occasionally. But right now, all we need to do is walk next to each other to communicate. I don't really feel like any gender right now, so when we get inside I'll probably go to my room and change into one of my genderless outfits. It's surprised me, but since I've started Hogwarts my gender hasn't felt like such a big deal anymore. If I ever stop to think about it, I know it's probably because no one really cares as long as I live up to their expectations for their "Savior" How I'm supposed to do that, I'm not sure, but it doesn't seem to really matter to them. But whatever, right now it's Holiday time, and nothing can get in the way of that! Not even stupid butt dysphoria can stop my enjoyment of our Solstice traditions.

                      "Steph!" Remus and Sirius call together, enveloping their oldest child in a hug once we've walked through the house to the sitting room. Papa hugs me quickly before letting me quickly run upstairs to change. I have a full-length mirror in my bathroom, so I eye myself in it once I change. Baggy trousers and a hoody cover my form, softening the angles of my body and hiding my biological gender. When I dress like this, no one can tell what I am, and it fits my body's mood perfectly. Satisfied with how I look and feel, I leave my room and run down the stairs and into the sitting room, launching myself into Papa's arms when he turns around. It's been hard not seeing him all the time, although at the same time I love seeing Dad so much more.

                "What, no hug for me?" Uncle Padfoot asks with a joking pout, while Uncle Moony talks about something with Steph. Once I let go of Papa, I let Padfoot fold me into his arms, glad to be surrounded by so many familiar people. As Moony hugs me in turn, my stomach rumbles in hunger. Blushing, I pull back, at a lots for words. "Oh, food!" Uncle Padfoot gasps, waving his wand to pull the covers off a dozen or so plates and bowls of different snack foods. I giggle at Papa's glare. He doesn't like it when we eat near meal time, so Padfoot finds every excuse to feed us when we would otherwise be told to wait. Not that I mind waiting, but it's nice to not always have to.

      "What, no tea, Dad?" Steph asks jokingly, snatching a crisp from a bowl. Rolling his eyes, Remus summons a house elf and kindly asks it to bring us a pot of tea and some things to put in it. I wrinkle my nose when it appears, although the adults and Steph eagerly fill their cups. It might be childish, but I'm not all that fond of tea. When I reach for another crisp, though, Andy reaches out and grabs it from my hand, giving me an impish smile. A gurgle distracts me from getting revenge, though, as I catch sight of Jazmine pulling herself up on the bars of her muggle playpen. Smiling gently, I make my way over to her, crouching to be at her eye level.

            "Hey Jaz, baby? How've you been?" I ask softly. I don't use "baby talk" with infants or animals, mostly as a personal choice. I do, however, speak softly and calmly, just like when I speak to anyone. My baby sister laughs, reaching a hand chubby with baby fat through the bars at me. Laughing with her, I let her grasp my pointer finger in her hand, glad she seems to remember me, although I shouldn't be surprised. Magic tends to advance Wizard babies faster than muggle babies advance. Shaking my head, I stand up and pull Jaz from her playpen, feeling rather than seeing her tangle her hands in my hair, which has grown since I left for Hogwarts. Seeing me with my attention on the baby, Jimmy comes over to us, trying to get my attention.

                        "What'd you want, Saint Jimmy, or should I say mister frown?" I ask teasingly, watching him as I set Jaz on the floor to play with her alphabet blocks. Dad got them for me originally, when I was her age. His argument was that it was never to early to start learning.

       "Do you have to go back there?" Jimmy responds, shocking me with his question. Frowning, I kneel in front of him, so my eyes are level with his.

         "It's school. But why, is something wrong?" I ask, worried by his sudden question. I'd hate to see him sad just because I left for a boarding school.

     "Andy's not real good about remembering to play with me, and I know he tries, but it's boring without you, and I miss you a whole lot." He answers honestly, surprising me with his reasons. I frown, not sure what to say, but wanting him to know why I can't NOT go back to Hogwarts.

          "Don't you have friends at school?" I settle for finally, not sure what else to say. I'd hate for him to be sad, but there's not much I can do to change anything for him.

   "Yeah, but they aren't magical, so I can't talk to them about the stuff I talk with you about." He answered. I don't know what to say, but I have one suggestion he might accept.

                "Didn't Papa say you could go to that magical primary school that just opened out in London? It's only a couple blocks away from our house. You could always go there, everyone else would be magical." I ask cautiously, knowing he does like muggle school. Jimmy friends, thinking, then grins.

                             "I guess I'll ask Papa about that later!" He says, wandering off as quickly as he'd approached.

♦♦♦•♦♦♦•♦♦♦

                       "Hey Harry! How was your break?" Draco asked cheerfully when I stepped into our shared bedroom. I frown at him. He doesn't normally ask me anything that doesn't have to do with homework. But I try to be a good person, so I guess I'll answer.

                 "It was pretty cool. Steph almost drove us all crazy with how much baking she did, though." I tell him, dropping my bag on top of my trunk. And it's not a lie. I really did enjoy break.

            "Sounds better than mine. The only time I even saw my father was at the Annual Ball." The usually closed off boy shared.

           "Yeah, that does sound sucky." I comment, unsure of myself. I never really know what to say around Draco. He acts one way around his friends, but totally different around Neville and I.

                                  "Truthfully? I didn't enjoy being home very much." He confided, running a hand through his gelled hair, loosening it from its place. Shrugging, I'm saved from answering when Neville enters. The first thing I notice is a swollen black eye, and I'm next to him before I know how I got there. Draco is there too, glaring as if though he could simply wish Neville's pain away. The shy boy frowns, seeming uncomfortable from our instant attention. I don't know what to do, and from the looks of it, neither does Draco.

     "Maybe we should go to Professor Snape?" I ask before either can say anything. Dad will know what to do. He always does. Neville frowns, but doesn't say anything. I want to ask who did this, but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!  
> Finally, an update! At least it was only a month this time? *Sheepish grin* So, if any of you guys are in the Hamilton fandom, I'm planning on doing a poly squad Advent series, if you'd be interested in it. The main pairing would start as Alexander/John Laurens/Lafayette/Hercules, with Aaron being added to it a couple days in. Eliza and Maria in the background, if any of you care for that, maybe as the focus once or twice, not entirely sure yet. See you guys with my next update!


End file.
